


New Beginnings (and that lousy stapler)

by ashthebiggay15



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Deceit | Janus Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Background Logicality - Freeform, Cheating, Heated Kissing, Implied Demus - Freeform, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Past Anxceit, Prinxiety - Freeform, Some Fluff, Some angst, Toxic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unhealthy Relationships, Villain Deceit | Janus Sanders, or at least my attempt to write one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashthebiggay15/pseuds/ashthebiggay15
Summary: Logan's stupid stapler has always been a pain in the ass to everyone in the house, but a sleep deprived lovestruck Virgil combined with Roman aching to help his damsel in distress may give the two the push they need to finally stop dancing around eachother.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety, demus - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Prinxiety fic so please don't judge me too harshly.
> 
> BACKGROUND: Virgil and Janus used to be in a relationship when Virgil still hung out with him and Remus. It was not a healthy one. Virgil still has a lot of...issues because of his time with the two, specifically with Janus.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have never experienced a panic attack myself, so I apologize if I misrepresented it, I mean no harm. Feel free to provide constructive criticism in the comments if you so wish.
> 
> I just really love these two and their dynamic, even if I'm not the greatest at writing Roman.
> 
> this could be an AU if you want it to be, but I have not decided if I wrote it as one or not.

“Logan why the fuck is this the only goddamn stapler in the house?!” Virgil yelled, interrupting the pleasant silence that the group had developed.

Roman struggled to contain his laughter as Patton said a quick “Language, kiddo,” and Logan rolled his eyes as he continued to pet Patton’s head (which was currently in his lap).

“Hey Logan, you’re smart, why don’t you tell me how to use this prehistoric crap of a machine?” Virgil grumbled.

Logan started to stand up to help when Patton whined, as his pillow had begun to move out from under him. Logan continued moving until Patton pouted and turned to ask Roman to be his new pillow. Logan quickly sat back down. Patton let out a pleased squeal and Logan smiled timidly down at him. When he looked back up, Roman was cocking a teasing eyebrow and Virgil was grumbling about prioritizing Patton. Logan blushed and quickly mumbled some excuse about his legs being asleep.

Virgil went back to trying to staple his stupid paper. The stapler was “vintage”, as Logan had called it, but Virgil knew that was codeword for “old and super difficult to use”. Alas, it was the only stapler in the apartment. It really didn’t help that Virgil was functioning off of a combined three hours of sleep within two days. It was true what Logan said, sleep deprivation did impact one’s physical health and strength in a negative way. Virgil wouldn’t even have bothered with the goddamn stapler if he didn’t have a promise to keep to his father figure of a friend to finish one draft of a short story about penguins. Virgil sighed contentedly as he remembered the party where he lost a bet to Patton about how much alcohol one princely figure could consume before passing out.

As Virgil continued to attempt to use the stapler, Roman watched with interest. He wondered why it was taking so long for Virgil to complete the task. Normally he would pull through after a couple of tries, but this time it had taken at least thirty. Interest turned to concern as Virgil’s movements had become more sluggish and sweat started dripping from his purple bangs. Roman glanced over at Logan and Patton to see if they had noticed anything, but the two of them were too busy gazing into each other’s eyes. His attention went back to Virgil as another small grunt was let out as he tried the stapler once more, frustration apparent.

Roman figured that he may as well help Virgil, as it was really no different than helping a fellow knight in distress, and stood up. He walked over to Virgil and asked 

“Are you alright, dear Virgil? Do you require assistance with that troublesome little stapler?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m really not in the mood for more of you making fun of me today,”.

Something was clearly on the emo man’s mind, but Roman knew better than to try and meddle, so he simply reached out his hands and lay them on top of Virgil’s. Virgil froze with the sudden contact, and felt something in his stomach when he looked at the face of the man in front of him. Roman was smiling reassuringly, but the concern was there in his eyes. Virgil found that he couldn’t look away from those big brown eyes, even as his hands started to be pushed down. Virgil barely noticed as the stapler gave a faint click, signifying that the staple had been placed on the paper. All he could feel were Roman’s hands, tensed up from applying gentle pressure to Virgil’s own. All he could see were those gorgeous eyes. He only snapped out of it when Roman pulled his hands away. He hoped that his white foundation hid the flush in his cheeks as he looked down at his story and started to fumble with it to make sure that the stapler had worked.

“Are you doing okay, Virge?” Roman said quietly as he raised his hand to wipe the sweat away from the shorter man’s forehead.  
Virgil debated telling him about his lack of sleep and its cause. It was hard to focus with Roman’s hand on his face like that, especially after it had moved from his forehead to cupping his cheek gently. ‘Roman is only doing this to be friendly’, Virgil told himself, ‘he doesn’t like you in that way. He doesn’t even really care. He’s just trying to be a knight in shining armor’. 

He resolved to make an excuse about his frustration, and had just begun opening his mouth to say something when a loud snore filled the quiet of the room. 

Startled, both Virgil and Roman looked to the source of the noise, just to find that Patton had fallen asleep. Logan was still delicately threading his hand through the paternal figure's hair with a fond smile on his face. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Those two are so oblivious! When will they just kiss already?’ Virgil whispered to Roman. Roman laughed quietly before realizing that his hand was still on Virgil’s cheek. He quickly removed it and tried to hide his blush by turning the other way. Virgil was sad that the warmth of his hand left, but he didn’t say anything. 

Logan noticed that his two friends were watching him with smirks and turned bright red. Roman gave him a playful and teasing thumbs up. Logan focused all of his attention back on the sleeping man on his lap, while still retaining the blush that had stubbornly decided to stay on his face.

Virgil glanced at Roman’s hand only to notice that it seemed paler than usual (not that Virgil paid any attention to Roman’s hands on a regular basis because that would be ridiculous). He remembered his foundation and sweat, and quickly whipped out his phone to check his theory in the camera app.

He sadly was not mistaken. Some of his foundation had rubbed off of his face and onto Roman’s hand. It also appeared to be dripping a little on his shirt. He silently cursed himself for not using the water proof setting spray that Logan got him for christmas the previous year. But then again, how could he have known that he would be sweating like that on a saturday.

Now that Virgil knew of his “predicament” he found it hard to focus on anything else. Worry washed over him that Roman could tell, and would judge him. He couldn’t feel anything other than the warm liquid oozing all over his skin and onto his clothes. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn’t calm himself. As his breathing became more labored, he knew that he needed to handle the situation before it turned into a panic attack and embarrassed him in front of the tall brunette.

He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders shaking him slightly.

“Virgil? Are you having an attack? Do we need to do the breathing exercises?” Roman asked gently.

He was going to answer when he remembered the foundation on Roman’s hands. He swatted at Roman’s hand and looked at his hoodie where, sure enough, there was a faint white handprint. That just worsened the whole ordeal.

“Um- just remembered an ed-ed-EDIT I gotta do for the story! Um soobviouslyigottagotalktoyoulater-BYE” Virgil semi-shouted at Roman before running up to his room.

Virgil practically threw his door open before running inside and slamming it shut behind him. He tried to focus on breathing and pulling on the strings of his hoodie, which always helped him through attacks in the past, but he could still feel the dripping and everytime he thought of the hoodie he just thought of the white handprint that Roman had made. Roman, who Virgil had been pining over for longer than he could remember. Roman, who probably thought he was rude and weird and crazy and-  
Virgil’s mind was racing as he did the only thing he could think of, he tore off the hoodie. He ran to the bathroom and started running the water over the handprint, trying to wash it off. When he looked in the mirror and saw the mess of makeup and the splash of white on his collar, he took off his shirt too. He focused on washing the clothes and scrubbing the makeup off of his face vigorously.

Meanwhile, Roman was slightly freaking out about his friend. Nay, his crush. He never allowed himself to think about his feelings like that before, but his hand on Virgil’s face just felt right in a way that made absolutely no platonic sense. He was so busy reeling from the discovery and worrying that he did something to upset Virgil, that he didn’t notice Patton’s questions about the yelling and Virgil’s whereabouts. He also couldn’t seem to hear Logan’s concerned voice calling his name. All he could think about was the anxious man who had run off. Before he could talk himself out of it, he ran up to Virgil’s room to check on him.

He knocked on the door, but received no response. He timidly opened it, but saw no sign of Virgil. He was about to head back downstairs, when he heard water running. An image flashed in his mind. It was enough to send him running into the bathroom without bothering to knock. What he found was a shirtless Virgil, rubbing his face roughly with wet hands.

“V-virgil? What are you doing? Is everythi-” Roman was cut off by Virgil yelling “GET THE FUCK OUT” and throwing a toothbrush at him, before scrubbing his face more roughly than before.

Roman wasn’t an idiot. He had known Virgil for long enough to know the signs of an attack. So although he definitely wasn’t the best equipped for this situation under normal circumstances, he couldn’t leave Virgil alone in case he decided to hurt himself, again. 

He slowly began to walk towards Virgil and gently touched his shoulder. Virgil shook him off, and continued to scrub. Roman tried again, putting his entire hand on Virgil’s shoulder, keeping the touch gentle, yet persistently keeping his hand there. After a few tries to escape the touch, Virgil gave up and collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

Roman sat down next to him, and moved his hand to grip Virgil’s. He lifted Virgil’s face with his other hand and cupped his cheek.

“Breathe with me. Just focus on slowing it down. Inhale for four seconds- that’s it, keep it up- now hold for seven, and now exhale for eight. Great job Virge, now let’s do it again.”

They continued with the breathing exercise until Virgil’s panic had mostly subsided.

“ ‘m sorry-” Virgil started before Roman pulled him into a hug. “Don’t apologize”. They sat there for what could have been hours, just appreciating each other's warmth and Roman whispering soft praises into Virgil’s ear. Eventually, they pulled apart.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what caused this?” Roman asked quietly.

“It’s nothing you really didn’t-” a stern look from Roman was enough to make the truth come tumbling out. “My makeup was dripping and you were touching me and it was just too much for me to handle. This kind of thing just happens sometimes.”

Roman nodded, realizing that this was the first time that he had seen Virgil with no makeup on. He noticed the enormous bags under Virgil’s eyes and realized that they were mostly real and not mostly makeup as he had previously presumed. He tentatively reached up to wipe them free of tears, and Virgil let him.  
“My dark prince, how much sleep have you recently been getting?” Roman asked quietly. Virgil mumbled something about the number three while averting eye contact. Roman almost pulled away in shock. ‘Almost’ being the key word. “Only three hours last night?” he said incredulously. “Past two days” Virgil whispered, so quietly that you wouldn’t have been able to hear him unless you were sitting right in front of him, which Roman just so happened to be. His brown eyes widened in shock as he fully took in the tired demeanor of his friend, that he had always assumed was due to his done-with-the-world nature.

He gazed at his crush with questioning eyes, not trying to cross the line, but showing that Virgil could tell him if he wanted to. And Virgil wanted to. So so badly. But he couldn’t open up that much, in case Roman had been putting on another performance of his, and didn’t truly care about Virgil in the way he seemed to. But all he could see as he looked into those almond colored eyes, was sincerity.

“Nightmares.” Virgil mumbled.

Roman was not surprised. “Remus and Janus?” he inquired.

Virgil nodded.

“You are good enough.” is all Roman said as he pulled him in for another hug.

Virgil let the tears pour. Roman’s white shirt was surprisingly absorbent.

When they pulled away, Virgil couldn’t help but notice how close their faces were. How amazing Roman’s hot breath felt on his cheek. How they were leaning in and- 

how they were kissing.

‘VIRGIL IS KISSING ME’ is all Roman could think about as his hands moved to Virgil’s hips and Virgil’s hands found their way around his neck.

It was sweet and comforting. But when they pulled away to breathe, Virgil couldn’t help but want more. He tugged Roman’s head until their lips connected again, this time more passionate, rough. All of their feelings spilling out. Roman’s hands started to move around, exploring the terrain that is Virgil’s shirtless body. Roman all but groaned in submission when Virgil’s tongue found its way into his mouth. Virgil was pushing his fingers through the usually perfectly styled brown hair.

It was only when Virgil felt the cold bathroom floor on his back that he realized they had become horizontal, not that he was complaining. As he got pushed into the floor more, he realized that it wasn’t the most comfortable spot to be. 

“Bed?’ he said as they broke apart for air. Roman’s response was a mischievous grin as he picked up Virgil and carried him to the dark-sheeted bed, and lay him on it. They continued where they left off, going maybe a little faster now. 

Virgil practically tore off Roman’s shirt, as he needed more. The skin-to-skin contact was electrifying. But the buzz was beginning to be too much as memories flooded in of him in this same position-with someone else. He remembered all of the lies about how much he was cared about. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at him. He shoved Roman off.

He took deep breaths reminding himself that Janus was gone. That he was safe. He forgot that Roman was there until he spoke quietly.

“What’s wrong? Are we going too fast? Do we need to stop?”

As Virgil looked at his new partner, he couldn't help but see the similarities between Roman and Janus. How they both had a passion for acting. After all, acting was just another form of lying in a way. Virgil tried to banish the thought that Roman might be pretending to like him, but his anxiety had other ideas. He figured it would be best to resolve the tension now, or else he'd never be at peace in this relationship. 

“I just-this isn’t another one of your performances, right?” Virgil responded timidly.

Roman was confused for a second before it all clicked into place. “Janus?”. The response was a small nod. Roman was so angry with himself. He should have remembered Virgil’s past relationship.

“Virgil.” he turned the other’s face to look at him. “I promise that what I feel for you is one hundred percent real. I like you a lot. And… if you want to take things slow, or nowhere at all, I’ll back off. But I want to be with you. And deeply care. Nothing will change that. And I swear to treat you better than that little snake ever did.”

Virgil smiled timidly and nodded.

“I think I need to take it slow, at least until I can get used to the fact that it’s you- and not him. Just please be patient with me. I really like you and want this to work out.”

“Of course, stormy.”

The pair of them talked about a lot of things that night. Whether they were talking about boundaries or Janus, Roman held Virgil’s hand firmly through it all. When they finally fell asleep, wrapped up in each other, Virgil slept soundly for the first time in ages, dreaming only about their future together.

Bonus:  
“I’m glad those two finally got their shit together.”

“Language, sweetie. And you’re one to talk”.

“Sorry Pa-mph!”

“Oops sorry I thought you were done talking…”

“No it was very...enjoyable. Just a little warning next time please!”  
*giggle* “Logan, may I kiss you?”

“Dinner smells great, gu- EW GROSS PATTON STOP STRADDLING HIM MY EYES MY EYES”


	2. What Logan and Patton were Up To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a massive crush on Patton. That's basically the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly from Logan's pov because I can.
> 
> The beginning is not my best work but idk how to fix it so just bear with me it gets better.
> 
> Sorry this took so long I was working on a different project.

Logan wasn’t quite sure what he had done to deserve this, but it must have been really good. The tired Patton had decided to lie down, and selected Logan’s lap as his preferred pillow. 

Logan had long accepted that he had feelings for the sleepy person, so this was both difficult and lovely at the same time. Lovely because, well, take a guess. Difficult because he was finding it very challenging to look away. He was sure that Patton would catch on to his feelings if he kept staring at him and petting his hair, but Patton was just too cute for Logan to stop.

Logan barely registered the commotion of Virgil struggling with a stapler nearby and yelling at him. In fact, he only noticed that his anxious friend had spoken because Patton responded with a “language, kiddo!”. He did, however, hear it when Virgil requested his assistance with the stapler. He was sad to move from his current position, but knew that Virgil would get pissed off if he didn’t get up, so he began to stand. Logan decided that an angry Virgil was worth continuing to be Patton’s figurative pillow when he saw the shorter man pout and begin to ask Roman to be a replacement, so he sat back down.

The small squeal of approval he got from Patton was the only reward he needed. He couldn’t help but smile a little bit. Then he noticed the look Roman was giving him. Logan quickly said that his legs had fallen asleep before returning to his previous task of petting Patton’s hair.

Logan pretended to be focused on his book, but anyone with eyes could tell that Patton was taking up all of his attention. Logan barely noticed when Roman stood up. He didn’t notice that Virgil finally stapled his penguin story. All he could see were Patton’s freckles and droopy eyelids, as he fought to stay awake. A losing battle, as his consciousness faded quickly. When his eyes fluttered closed and stayed closed, he let out a loud snore, startling the other two in the room.

Logan looked up at them when they yelped in surprise. He only found teasing looks, though. Well, teasing looks and a thumbs up from Roman. Logan felt his face heat up and pretended to focus on his book once more, though never stopping his hand from carding through Patton’s hair.

Logan had read about a page, before Virgil suddenly yelled something about edits before running off. The commotion had woken up Patton. Patton sat up and asked Logan what was going on. Logan shrugged, a little sad that Patton’s warmth left his lap. Patton directed his questioning to Roman, who was just staring at the stairs. Logan started calling out to him in his gentlest voice, but Roman seemed to not hear either of them. Roman suddenly bolted up the stairs, after Virgil.

Patton made a move to follow, but Logan put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“But something might be wrong!” Patton said.

“I think that Virgil is having an attack. If that is true, you know that he gets overwhelmed if more than one person approaches him. Roman can handle it,”

“But-”

“If they need our help, Roman will either come get us or yell for us to come upstairs. We should let them deal with this,”

Patton looked at the stairs with one more concerned look before sitting back down.

Logan resolved to make some coffee to keep his mind off of his own concern. Concern. Logan isn’t supposed to feel things like affection and concern. He’s supposed to be emotionless and indifferent. But he can’t help it. Patton changed how he works. He is now even capable of being sentimental (gross). Patton… light brown eyes… hugs… freckles… cute when he sleeps… adorable smile… his lips looked just so ki- 

“PATTON WOULD YOU LIKE SOME COFFEE?!” Logan yelled suddenly to keep his mind from wandering any further. Patton seemed startled by the sudden loud noise, but nodded anyway.

Logan made the coffee, all the while focusing on his worry for Virgil and Roman in order to keep his mind from going to that painful place. Imagining things that you know will never occur, well, it sucks to say the least. He grabbed Patton’s favorite kitty mug and his own “World’s Best Teacher” mug that he had received from Patton the previous christmas. He put a ton of sugar in Patton’s mug, just as he liked it.

Logan walked back to the living room and handed Patton his coffee. Patton thanked him and took a sip. How Patton managed to consume so much sugar without grimacing from the sweetness, Logan would never know. Patton seemed to be thinking deeply about something as he stared at the floor with conviction. His brows were furrowed in concentration. Logan couldn’t help but think about how cute he looked.

“Patton? Is everything alright?”

Patton seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

“Yes, sorry. I’m just thinking about… something”

Logan cautiously put his hand on Patton’s knee. The latter proceeded to stare at the hand.

“Is it Virgil and Roman?”

Patton shook his head.

“Would you like to talk about it? If it has to do with emotions I might not be of much help, but it can feel better to let them out.”

Patton laughed quietly and continued to stare at Logan’s hand.

“Pat..?”

“I’m… scared”

“To tell me?”

Patton nodded.

Logan noticed coffee dripping from Patton’s chin and went to brush it off. Patton seemed to lean into the touch a bit. Logan quickly withdrew his hand, thinking that it was a bad sign. He failed to notice the disappointed look on Patton’s face.

“Nevermind. It doesn’t matter. I better go start on dinner” Patton said as he stood up and downed his coffee in one gulp. He left Logan on the couch, alone.

Logan failed to process any of what just happened. He sat there staring at where Patton had just been for what seemed like hours, but was likely just ten minutes. Logan contemplated his every move, trying to figure out what he did to make Patton leave. This was a puzzle that he couldn’t solve. He resolved to inquire Patton about what he did, so that he could apologize sincerely. He got up and went to the kitchen, where Patton was making pasta.

“Patton?”

Patton jumped, clearly having not heard Logan enter. This was a bad move, seeing as he had been about to dump the noodles into the boiling water. The uncooked noodles fell onto the ground and broke. Patton frantically started trying to clean up the mess on the floor, while Logan grabbed a box of fresh noodles. Patton collected all of the broken noodles on the ground and shoved them into the trash can. Logan offered him a hand to help him up. Patton tentatively took it as Logan pulled him up. They underestimated how close in proximity they were, so it was a surprise when Patton and Logan’s faces ended up a mere inches apart. If they had been the same height, who knows what would have happened (😉).

They stayed like that for a few moments before Patton flushed and moved away. Logan then also turned bright red. Logan handed Patton the new box of noodles. Patton fumbled with the box for a bit, clearly still shaken by the encounter, before he put it in and set the timer on his cell phone. Logan took a few deep breaths to try and calm his burning face, before doing what he came to the kitchen to do in the first place.

“Patton, I would like to inquire about what I have done to upset you.”

Patton stared at Logan with confusion.

“Upset me?”

“There was something you were going to tell me in the living room. Yet you stopped due to being afraid of my reaction. When I initiated physical contact to try to assure you that you were safe with me, you seemingly became upset and left. I found this odd, seeing as normally physical contact tends to calm you down and invoke happy-esque emotions. I figured that the most viable option is that I have done something to upset you. I would like to know what it is, so that I may stop causing you discomfort. I am also slightly concerned about your sugar intake, seeing as you drank your sugary coffee far too quickly to be healthy.”

Patton stared at Logan for a while, before he began giggling. Giggling turned into laughing. Laughing turned into almost collapsing on the floor and heaving breaths as he attempted to calm himself. It was clear that Patton was trying to say something, but it was incomprehensible in between his spurts of laughter. To say this greatly puzzled Logan would be an understatement. Confusion turned to concern when tears started streaming down the laughing side’s face.

“Pat-Patton, is everything alright? This is quite worrisome.”

Patton started taking deep breaths and slowing down his giggles. When he was able to breathe, Logan noticed Patton’s foggy glasses and tear stained cheeks, and so he took off Patton’s glasses in order to wipe them down. Patton stopped making any noise at this. Logan also produced a handkerchief and wiped some of Patton’s tears away, before placing the glasses back on his face.

“Sorry for laughing. I don’t know why I did that.”

“It’s quite alright. Just please tell me what I did to upset you. I’d like to rectify the situation.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just me and my feelings getting in the way of things as usual”

Logan’s mind began racing with a million possibilities. Though they couldn’t be right... could they?

“I-um-if you don’t mind me asking, what types of feelings might these be?”

Patton looked at the floor.

“I think you know”

“Feelings are not my forte. I’m afraid that I still don’t fully comprehend’’

“Logan-”

“Please just tell me”

“I-I’m scared”

Logan cupped Patton’s face.

“Don’t be.”

Patton leaned into his touch.

“Romantic feelings.” he said quietly.

Logan’s heart sunk.

“For who?”

Patton looked up.

“You.” he whispered.

Logan’s mind seemed to blank as he attempted to process what he had just learned. Patton- amazing, kind, sweet, funny, cute Patton- liked him. 

Patton seemed to take Logan’s silence as a bad sign and started to move away and apologize frantically. It was then that Logan’s mind finally caught up. He put his hand on Patton’s shoulder, other hand still cupping his face. Logan stared at the amazing man before him, who was still trying to apologize. Logan knew then and there how far gone he was.

“Stop talking.” he said quietly and pulled Patton closer.

“W-what are you doing?”

Logan smiled softly.

“Rectifying the situation.” he said before pulling Patton’s lips to his.

The kiss was sweet and tender, full of all of their repressed feelings. Patton’s surprise was quickly thrown out the window as he moved closer. His hands found Logan’s waist. Logan began threading his hands through Patton’s hair as the kiss deepened. Patton felt himself being pushed backwards gently, and happily obliged. Patton’s back hit the counter, causing a small squeak to come from the shorter one. Logan chuckled into the kiss, the low rumbling of his voice filling Patton with bliss. Too bad that they still need to breathe. 

When they pulled apart, Patton gave Logan the sweetest smile that Logan had ever seen. He just had to kiss him again. Next thing they knew, Logan was lifting Patton onto the counter and Patton’s tongue was in his mouth. Hands traveling all over, just trying to get as close to each other as possible. There was only their shared body heat. The press of their mouths together. Logan’s hands becoming more and more adventurous. The taste of sugar in Patton’s mouth. The feeling of-

“FIVE HUNDRED TWENTY FIVE THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED MINUTES!”

The alarm for the pasta had gone off.

The two jumped in alarm. Patton suddenly started laughing, Logan joined in after a few seconds. Patton took his phone out and turned off the alarm. He then leaned his forehead against Logan’s. The two just felt the pure joy that came out of the contact and stared at each other for a moment.

“Logan…” Patton said while glancing at the pan.

“Go make the pasta. I’m going to go check on Roman and Virgil.”

Patton smiled so brightly that Logan couldn’t help but kiss him one more time before helping him off of the counter. 

Logan walked up the stairs, smiling to himself about the kiss, before knocking gently on Virgil’s door. There were some whispers and fumbling before Roman called that he could come in. Logan opened the door to find Virgil hiding under his covers and Roman standing awkwardly to the side. Roman’s shirt and hair were noticeably disheveled, and Virgil appeared to be wearing no shirt and no makeup on. Both were blushing furiously and looking anywhere but Logan and each other. Logan struggled to contain his laughter.

“Is everything alright?”

Both nodded.

“I’m glad you two finally got over yourselves and got together. Feel free to continue after I leave.”

Both turned even brighter red.

Logan yelled a quick “and use protection!” before closing the door on their horrified squeals and “lOGAN”.

Logan went back downstairs to find Patton working on the sauce of the pasta.

“Are they doing okay?” Patton asked once he walked in.

“They appear to be doing fine. And each other.” Logan said with a chuckle. Patton giggled.

“So they finally admitted their feelings?”. Logan nodded. Patton continued, “I hope that Roman is being gentle. Virgil still doesn’t seem to be over Janus and that whole ordeal…”. Logan sighed in agreement.

The two chatted good naturedly for the duration of how long it took Patton to make the sauce. Patton finished up the pasta and Logan set the table for dinner. Patton called up to Roman and Virgil to come down for dinner soon. 

“I’m glad those two finally got their shit together.” Logan said to Patton when he returned.

Patton laughed. “Language, sweetie. And you’re one to talk”.

Logan rolled his eyes and started to apologize when Patton cut him off with a kiss. Patton quickly pulled back when he noticed Logan’s surprise.

“Oops sorry I thought you were done talking…”

“No it was very...enjoyable. Just a little warning next time please!”

Patton giggled. “Logan, may I kiss you?”

Logan smiled and said “I thought you’d never ask” before kissing Patton. They quickly picked up right where they had left off. Logan was pushed onto the couch, where Patton sat in his lap and began straddling him. The two were so caught up in their own world that they didn’t even notice when Roman and Virgil walked in.

“Dinner smells really great, gu-OH MY GOD ON THE COUCH WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS MY EYES” Virgil exclaimed while Roman burst out laughing.

Patton squeaked and practically jumped off of Logan. Logan joined Roman in losing it.

Once everyone had calmed down, they had a very nice pasta dinner. And if the two new couples held hands under the table throughout the meal, whose business was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> quick thing:Logan walked in on Roman and Virgil cuddling and talking about their feelings, not making out. That's why it wasn't mentioned in the last chapter.
> 
> I know people probably want to know more about the past anxceit than whatever this was, but I love logicality so hush. The anxceit will be written eventually, I just need to work on something other than fan fiction for a while.


	3. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus was the first to pull away. Virgil opened his eyes to the closest thing to a genuine smile he had ever seen on Janus’ face. 
> 
> “Would you like to go out with me?” Janus asked, no trace of nervousness evident in his voice. Virgil nodded in response, awestruck.
> 
> He had a feeling that something good was coming. Boy, was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse
> 
> Time Period: the "present day" bit takes place a couple months before the events of the first chapter.
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long to write. I have had writers block for a while now, but with the new Sanders Asides (which I absolutely loved), I decided it might be time to finish this story because I know that I wouldn't be able to post anything new with the guilt of this story being incomplete. I apologize in advance, for this is not my best writing. Also note: as much as it seems like I hate him in this chapter, Janus is actually one of my favorite characters I love him a lot and I'm sorry Jan you're not this terrible IRL!

As his emotions started to overflow and leak out of his eyes, one thought kept repeating in Virgil’s mind. “How did he not notice the signs?”

***

One year earlier

Virgil walked into the kitchen only to be creamed in the face with a sandwich. 

“Remus come on I just cleaned this floor!” Virgil heard Janus say exasperatedly.

Virgil laughed as he pulled the moist bread off of his face. Wait, moist?

“Remus, why is this- rEMUS DID YOU PUT A GALLON OF MUSTARD ON THIS SANDWICH???” Virgil yelled as he started trying to wipe the unnatural amount of mustard off of his face. 

“It’s nice to see you wear something brightly colored, emo” Remus said between his loud cackles. Janus rolled his eyes and started pulling Virgil in the direction of the bathroom. 

He grabbed towels before pulling Virgil’s hoodie off, much to Virgil’s dismay. Virgil started to protest, but Janus ignored him and told him they needed to get him cleaned up. After getting most of the mustard off of Virgil’s face, Janus stood back and stared with a bemused expression.

“I must say, yellow is not your color” he said with a chuckle. Virgil smirked in response before Janus started working on the mustard in his hair. Virgil couldn’t help but try to think of ways to get Janus to smile genuinely, with no traces of exasperation. He had been trying for as long as he had known the sarcastic man, and had yet to succeed. Virgil was pulled out of his thoughts by a particularly hard tug on his hair.

“Ow!”

“Calm down, I’m almost done”

They continued in silence until Janus finally withdrew his hands and towel from Virgil’s hair. He then started to try to smooth Virgil’s hair back down to its normal styled state. Virgil noticed every quirk of the lips, every twitch of the eye, every crinkle of the nose, any sign of emotion. When Janus noticed, he told Virgil to close his eyes, as they were messing him up. Virgil hoped that was a good thing. After a few moments, he noticed that Janus’ hand was no longer in his hair, but cupping his face. Before he knew what was happening, Janus was pulling him in and kissing him.

The kiss was hard, but slow. Virgil moved his hands to wrap around Janus’ shoulders and pull him closer.

Janus was the first to pull away. Virgil opened his eyes to the closest thing to a genuine smile he had ever seen on Janus’ face. 

“Would you like to go out with me?” Janus asked, no trace of nervousness evident in his voice. Virgil nodded in response, awestruck.

He had a feeling that something good was coming. Boy, was he wrong.

***

One month later

“C’mon guys, just once!”Remus whined for what seemed like the millionth time.

“For the last time, Rem, we’re not going to have a threesome with you!” Virgil groaned.

Janus didn’t respond with words, but a wink. Virgil thought it was a joke.

***

Two months later

“I liked the way your hair was before”

“I just wanted to try something new. I like the way this looks”

“Well I don’t”

“It’s my hair”

“But you’re not the one who has to look at it all the time. The bangs get in the way of your eyes. Cut them off, or I will”

***

Two months later

“I told you I didn’t want to!”

“Months ago. I assumed you’d be more comfortable with it by now.”

“Well I’m not. And you still should have asked me!”

“Calm down. *sigh* How many times do I need to apologize before you let it go?”

“Once! You haven’t apologized yet!”

“This is ridiculous”

“Jan, I’m serious”

“You’re so dramatic. Must be your new friends rubbing off on you”

“Don’t bring them into this again!”

“If I apologize will you forget about it”

“Yes”

“I’m sorry, babe”

“Thank you”

***

Three months later

“When will you stop ignoring me?”

“When you stop hanging out with those losers”

***

Two months later

“It’s a simple question”

“Not really”

“Do you even love me?”

“You know I do”

“Why won’t you say it then”

“Stop being needy, it’s unattractive”

***

One month later

“Are you guys sure this is a good idea?”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. Don’t be a spoilsport”

***

Present day

Virgil was excited. It was their one-year anniversary today! He wanted it to go perfectly, since he knew how much Janus appreciated it. 

Step one, breakfast in bed.

He woke up at six am to get things ready. He was just starting to set up when Patton showed up to help. Virgil was never much of a chef, he was lucky he had Patton who thankfully agreed to help even though Jan and Pat didn’t get on well. It only took them an hour and a half to make an extravagant breakfast for the man of honor. Virgil thanked Patton before going to Janus’ room with the breakfast on a platter.

“Good morning m- what the hell?” 

Janus wasn’t alone in bed.

Remus was laying next to him.

“What time is it?” Janus grumbled as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Yo-you cheated on me with Remus?” Virgil exclaimed dumbfounded. Remus began to stir from sleep.

“Well what else was I supposed to do? You’ve been so absent lately. I needed to be with someone, and he was willing.”

Virgil felt a pang of guilt seep in.

“I’m so-”

“I think the fuck not!” Patton interrupted from behind Virgil.

“You do not get to turn this on him when you’re the one cheating!”

“Our relationship doesn’t concern you. Get out.” Janus growled as he got out of the bed.

“No! Your relationship has been toxic for too long and I’m not going to let you hurt Virgil any longer!” Patton grabbed Virgil’s hand and started to pull him out of the room. They didn’t get far before Janus grabbed Virgil’s other hand and yanked him back into the room.

“He’s mine. Let go of him,” Janus’ voice was low and dangerous. Virgil saw a dangerous glint in his eyes. He started to pull his hand away from Patton, but Patton held firm.

“Pat-”

“I’m not leaving you here with that monster,” Patton tightened his grip.

Janus took a step towards Patton. “I said let go,”. Patton glared back defiantly and didn’t let go. Janus sighed and let go of Virgil.

Then he punched Patton in the face.

Patton fell back in surprise, letting go of Virgil in the process. 

As his nose started to bleed, he looked back at Janus and told him to go to hell. Janus then tackled Patton and started hitting him. Virgil tried to stop him, but someone grabbed him and was holding him back. Remus. 

“Remus let go!”

Remus held on. 

“Just let it happen, Verge” Remus said. Virgil didn’t have to look at him to know that he was enjoying this. Virgil wrenched himself out of Remus’ grip and yanked Janus off of Patton. Janus turned around and backhanded him. 

“Don’t defend him. He’s trying to take you away from me. You are mine and mine alone. None of them will ever love you like I do.” 

Virgil’s face stung from where his boyfriend had slapped him. He looked between Patton’s bloody face and Janus’ angry expression. 

“No. We’re done.”

He left the dumbfounded Janus and helped Patton up. Patton gently pulled him towards the door. Virgil followed.

“You’ve always been a selfish bitch! Nobody could ever love you!” Janus yelled at the pair as they left. Virgil resisted the urge to go back and apologize. Patton drove them to his house in silence. When they walked in, Logan called out from the living room where he was reading his book..

“Hello Patton. You’re back early. I thought you were helping Virge with his and Janus’ anniversary?” he looked over and saw Patton’s state and Virgil with him, and promptly dropped his book.

“What the- ROMAN GET THE FIRST AID KIT!” he raced over and started checking both of them for injuries.

“Why? Is someone hurt?” Roman called down from his room.

“Yes! Go get it and bring it here!” Logan yelled at him. He dragged Patton and Virgil over to the couch and made them sit down, before he ran to get ice. Virgil was still clutching Patton’s hand. Roman raced down the stairs with the first aid kit and saw them in the living room.

“What happened?” he asked as Logan came back in.

“J-jan he-” Virgil couldn’t finish. The realization finally hit him. His boyfriend, no, ex-boyfriend cheated on him and hit him. He felt strong arms wrap around him as the tears started to leak out. He heard Roman whisper “take your time” as he shook with sobs. He-the most cautious and anxious person he knew- had been in an abusive relationship. As his emotions started to overflow and leak out of his eyes, one thought kept repeating in Virgil’s mind. “How did he not notice the signs?”. 

He vaguely registered Patton telling Logan and Roman what happened. The only thing he remembered before falling asleep was Logan rubbing his back and telling him he was safe now, before sleep overtook him.

As he slept, Logan cleaned up Patton’s face, and the two set up their extra room for Virgil to stay in so he didn’t have to go back to his house. They could worry about getting his stuff and keeping Roman from murdering Janus later, for now all that mattered was that Virgil was safe and out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of this AU. Thanks to everyone who read this!

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! leave kudos if you want I won't force you to. If this does well and I get motivation (or if I just get bored) I might make a part two about what Logan and Patton were doing in the background of this story ;) and/or a back story about Virgil and Janus (and maybe Remus). We shall see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
